


just you and me

by SunshineBomb



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nine Percent - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Xunong, idol producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: (Really) short and fluffy Xunong oneshot because I am obsessed with this ship and I'm in a fluffy mood 24/7. Also, this is 100% unedited and written in, well, one shot, so it's not my best work... enjoy it anyway!! :)





	just you and me

When Xukun got home, it was raining. He ran from his car to the front door, but still managed to get completely drenched. His shoes squeaked as he entered the house. 

“Linong, I’m home!” he called, removing his wet shoes. Linong poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled upon seeing his boyfriend. He skipped over to him and threw his arms around his neck. 

“I missed you.” he said. 

“Nongnong, I’ve only been gone for three hours. And stop hugging me, I don’t want to get your clothes wet.” he said. Linong only held him tighter. 

“But I missed you.” he said in a sing songy voice. Xukun smiled and kissed the top of Linong’s head. 

“I missed you, too. I need to go change, okay? Be right back.” he pulled away and went upstairs. He changed out of his wet clothes into a t-shirt and sweatpants and ran back downstairs as fast as he could. He went into the kitchen, where Linong was standing against the counter, arms folded over his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Xukun asked, snaking his arms around Linong’s waist. 

“Waiting for the popcorn.” he said. He brushed Xukun’s still-damp hair out of his eyes. “Go pick a movie and I’ll be there in a second.” the microwave beeped and Linong pushed the other boy away. “I’ll literally be there in two seconds, go on.” he shooed him away before getting the popcorn out of the microwave. Xukun walked off to the living room and picked the first movie he could find. Linong entered a few moments later with the bowl of popcorn. 

“What’d you find?” he asked, mouth full of popcorn. Xukun snickered. 

“‘Kung Fu Yoga,’” he said, putting the movie in the dvd player and turning on the TV. 

“Just when I thought we’d gotten rid of PD Zhang.” Linong sat down on the couch and was soon joined by Xukun, who put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and stole a few pieces of popcorn. By the time the movie actually started, the popcorn was gone and they were already cuddling; Linong was curled up on Xukun’s lap, head nestled in the crook of his neck. Xukun held Linong protectively in his arms. He wasn’t even paying attention to the film, all his attention was focused on the boy sitting on his lap. He softly kissed the top of his head. 

“What was that for?” Linong asked, looking up at Xukun. He smiled. 

“I love you, Nongnong.” he said. Linong snuggled closer, closing his eyes and humming in content. 

“I love you too, Kunkun.” he yawned. Xukun chuckled. 

“Are you getting sleepy already? The movie’s barely been going for thirty minutes.” 

“No, no, I’m awake…” Linong’s speech became slurred as he struggled to stay awake. Xukun stopped the movie and scooped the almost-sleeping boy up in his arms. “Kun, I’m fine. I’m awake, put me down.” he weakly struggled to get down, but Xukun held him tightly. 

“I don’t think so. You’re going to bed.” he carried him up the stairs to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. 

“I’m still cold, come warm me up.” he whined sleepily. Xukun smiled and joined him on the other side of the bed. Linong rolled over and cuddled into his side, hugging him. 

“Good night, Kun.” he said, voice thick with sleep. 

“Good night, Nongnong.”


End file.
